Farewell
by Ashiro Angel
Summary: AU-Heero needs to give a ring up to the girl he loves before he has to gie it to Slyvia. But when he sets up something, he might just fall in love with the girl who's always seeming to be happy yet draws a sad picture.


                                                               **Farewell__**

****

****

****

**_                                         Auther of the Story: Kristy Le & Rei Tamashii_**

****

**_                                        Chapter 1: This is how it is_**

                                        Chapter produced by Kristy Le 

****

**A/N. **And so this is an **a/u **fic. My partner Rei Tamashii and I are going to share this story, please no flamz, we tried our hardest to develope new ideas in this story. We would appreciate it if you reviewed for us.

**Disclaimer.** Okay, I own Gundam Wing and everything else....

psyched! If you really believed me, I guess you should go to the docter or you have some problems.

               And so it rained ... The drippling of water fell over the sea of land, neverless stopping, it was filled with nothing after all. He looked at the street he was on, beggers were crawling to the floor, either doing it for money or just hungry enough to die. 

The people just walked by, like it was a plain sight to see. Heero didn't care, if the Earth went low, so would he. What was the Earth coming to these days? Punky or not, he was Heero Yuy.

Highschool boy walking on the street in a rainy day. He didn't care of the poors, neither the wealthy. He like all the other people had a life.

               Ignoring the beggars plead in money, Heero just walked. He had business to attend, why did his girlfriend have to call him to the park at this time of day? At this weather? He didn't even know how he got 'in' with Sylvia. Why was he going out with her? He didn't know, he for sure knew that he didn't love her.

He didn't believe the whole love crap. They just came and went, Sylvia was like that, only dating him for his popularity, but why would he care. She was nothing to him...nothing.

Trench coat soaked, Heero finally made it to the park noticing Sylvia under the Oak tree, holding an umbrella for support of the wet rain.

" So you finally came. What took you?" Sylvia replied dryly. " Wow, you called me when I was in the middle of a shower and told me to come here urgently, thats what took me," Heero barked sarcastically. " What do you want anyways."

               " Like you don't know better Heero. I want it." " Whats that 'it'?" Heero raised an eyebrow. " Stop playing, I want the ring." " The ring? You can't have my mother's ring!" The ring was Heero's mother's last gift to him after she died. The package had arrived just yesterday, there was a letter supplied with it telling him to give it to the girl he loved.

" Why can't I have it. The letter even said that you should give it to the girl you loved. Or is there someone else in your life?" She suspiciously replied. " How'd you know about the letter? And no, there is no one else!"

" Then why can't I have the ring?" " Well, let me guess. Because I don't love you!" He crossed his arm forgetting about the soaking rain pounding against his face. " What do you mean? We've been going out for 2 years and you feel _nothing_ towards me?!"

Heero snorted, " Like you haven't noticed." " You know that you can't break up with me." She sneered. " Oh I can't, why can't I then?" He eyed her. " Because, haven't you remembered the promise we made back then? We wouldn't break up into we really found the person we really loved." Sylvia smirked. " Oh, believe me, I _will_ find that person." 

" Oh really," Sylvia said in a daring voice, " Like I would let that happen. And soon, that ring will be _mine_." She kissed him on the lip and walked away.

              Minutes after Sylvia's departure, Heero pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. Opening it, a ring sparkled in the rain. It was a rose ring with a touch of gold. Memories flashed in his mind the time he had with his mother, then Sylvia's voice rangin his mind.

_..... Like I would let that happen. and soon, that ring will be **mine** ...._

Why did he choose Sylvia in the first place? That was a mystery. Life was so cheap, especially his, he remembered how his life was. Nothing important, just working for his family and going to school. He had to do the best he could and learn as much as he could til he would succeed his goal, then his mother could deserve anything she needed, _wanted_.

But she died and now what was his goal? He remembered the day he got a scolarship to go to Sanq and learn at one of the best schools, Cinq High. He could see his mother's bright face, the Japanese people all complimented him and hoped for the best out of him. How he missed those people.

               Feeling pain from his head, Heero smothered his hand in his chocolate brown hair, closing his eyes to calm down.

A sudden push then caught him off guard and he fell to the wet ground. The person that bumped into him, fell on top of him he felt. Groaning in pain, Heero opened his eyes to meet a pair of ocean blue ones. The girl blushed seeing their position and immediatly gotten up.

" I'm so sorry, please forgive me." She apologized. She looked at him, he had prussain blue eyes that she could drown in, " I wasn't watching where I was going." " Hn." Heero replied staring at her. She was wet, he could tell by the watery stain left on her blouse and skirt. he then saw that she wasn't wearing a coat.

" Aren't you cold?" She gave him a confuse look and understood that he was replying to her coat. " Oh, I was in a hurry and I forgot to bring it. When I got to the highschool, it was already closed." A wet stranded golden lock fell on the girls face it she pulled it behind her ear. " I better be going no-," she suddenly sneezed. Heero saw his temptation and pulled off his trench coat handing it to the girl. " Here."

" No, I can't accept it." She refused. " Your getting a cold. Whats the point of getting it worser. Anyways, you can return it when we see eachother again." Relena nodded and acceptedly, she put the coat on. It still had the warmth of Heero.

" Thank you." " Hn." The girl looking up in the sky, seeing that the sun was setting, she gasped. " Oh no, its getting late and my brother will kill me. Good-bye!" Relena began to jog, then stop with the shout of the boy, " Wait! What is your name?" " Relena! Yours?" " Heero."

" Well then good-bye Heero! I hope we see eachother soon!" And then she disappeared.

" Yes, I hope we see eachother again." He wispered.

                                                                        *

              He putted his key in the lock of his apartment, opening it, Heero saw his roommate Brian watching T.V. " Man Heero. Your soaking wet, I thought you brought your coat with you!" Brian felt his friend's presence. " Someone was in need." " Oh, so you acted like Mr. Nice Guy for a change? At least it was a better choice then last time when you gave that Sylvia bitch $2000 dollars buying a funken ring!"

" Shut up. I had no choice." " Uh huh, and you still owe me that 1000 dollars. And what did she want from you this time to get you out of the showers?" Brian smirked. " My mother's ring." " What? Did you give it to her then?"Brian looked at Heero. " Hell no," Heero replied.

" Well, today is a school night, I think we should go to bed." Brian moped to his room. Heero never followed anybodies orders but tonight, it was different. Changing into light clothes, Heero looked at the ceiling. The Relena girl was stuck in his mind. Somehow, he wanted to see her again. What was this feeling? 

_.... When I got to the highschool, it was already closed..._

              What highschool was she talking about? Maybe luck was on his side this time he hoped.

**A/N.** And so I am done! Is Heero falling for Relena, Next chapter, _Rei Tamashii_ will write it! I hope you liked the story so far!


End file.
